creeps_castlefandomcom-20200214-history
The Witch Cult
Oh, there you are Kiddies. You are just in time to join my GRUESOME-GROUP! We do a lot of HEXERCISES and SCARE-ROBICS hee-hee-hee-hee-hee! On the SLOPIC, here's a tale about another GRUELING-GROUP, that will WORKOUT some SCARES FOR THE FRIGHT! I call it... One calm night back in 1914, a young man was driving his car down a dirt-road up, in New England, going through a forest. He noticed a campfire in the wilderness and pulled over his car. The young man watched as shadows moved around the fire. One of the shadows, moved out of the woods, to the car. It was a young woman in a hood and cloak, and she said to the young man, "hello George, thank you for coming to take me home dear!". "Hello, Margaret, I see that your book club is having a little campfire behind the cabin" George replied. "Oh, yes!" Margaret said, as George came around and let her into the car. He kissed his wife on the lips, got back into his car and rode away. The next week, Margaret returned outside of the cabin by the campfire in the woods. She held hands with three other young women, forming a circle around the blazing-fire. It was evening yet again, and the ladies chanted together: "Sarah our Friend, come to us and be apart of our witch cult once more!". Within the campfire, materialized an apparition of another young lady. She was in another cloak and hood of red like Margaret and the other three were, and her skin was a dead-white and extremely pale. The spirit's hair was long, black and straight, with her eyes being a pupil-less, eerie-black. "Hello my dear Friends, how I have missed you all" the ghost said to Margaret and the other three, seeming to float out of the flames of the small campfire. "How nice it is to see you, Sarah. We have missed you too indeed!!" Margaret and the others replied. The ghost of Sarah hugged the other young women. "We have been reading The Book Of Shadows, studying magical-spells within it, Witch Sarah!" Margaret told the phantom. "Oh, interesting Witch Margaret!" Sarah's Phantom replied. George pulled over his automobile on the same spot on the side of the road. He saw the witches moving around the campfire in the woods. He got out of the car and went into the wilderness. He approached one of the witches of the witch cult, placing his hand on her shoulder. "Good evening, Margaret darling!" George said and the witch turned around being the ghost of Witch Sarah. The ghost of Witch Sarah had pins sticking out of her ghostly-arms, face and neck, with black slime oozing out of the cuts from the various pins. She opened her ghostly-lips, and more ooze of black-slime dripped out of her dead-mouth. In surprise, the ghost shrieked in a high-pitch. Now, wasn't that a good tale for THIS SHRIEK boys and girls? Ha-ha. Ol' George didn't know WITCH lady was his wife, so he took quite A GHOST OF A CHANCE heh-heh-heh-heh!